Meaningless
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Dua tahun yang menyenangkan, tapi juga menyakitkan bagi Mirza Fictoire. Perasaan tak menentu membuat bimbang seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Memikirkan ini sia-sia, pergi atau tinggal menghadapi masalah, menyelesaikan atau terbengkalai. Semua tergantung di tangan mereka. Menyampaikan atau menyembunyikan? Mereka harus pilih salah satu. Murasakibara x OC! Warn inside, rnr pls, dldr!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: chara x OC, bit angsty, _misstypos, _drabble singkat tiap chap, OC**

**A/N: karena saya udah lupa ya sama fandom ini, jadi maafkan kalau ada yang salah ya, hehe.**

**Review please~! Btw DLDR.**

**=o^o=**

.

SMP Teikou, awal tahun pelajaran baru.

Mirza Fictoire menghela napas memandang pagar sekolah yang terbuka lebar, seolah mengejeknya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah sebagai murid kelas dua, banyak anak-anak yang baru saja bergabung dengan SMP-nya, dan meski penampilan sekolah nampak indah karena banyak kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, dia tak menyukainya. Tempat ini ramai, dia tak menyukainya. Suara bising sorakan promosi untuk memikat para murid ke klub masing-masing, dia tak menyukainya. _Sama sekali _tak menyukainya.

Sangat berisik, membuat kepalanya sakit saja.

_'Aku ingin pulang,' _batin Mirza melangkah menerobos keramaian tanpa melihat ke mana arah yang dia tuju, _'aku ingin pulang, pulang dan tidur, pulang.'_

Mirza bukan seseorang yang aktif dalam menjalin hubungan sosial dengan orang lain, dia pasif. Dia menerima orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, tapi dia akan menjaga jarak, dia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar akrab bersama orang lain tanpa canggung sama sekali. Dan selalu heran, mengapa orang-orang bisa memiliki teman dengan cepat? Mirza tak tahu mengapa dia tak bisa seperti itu.

Alisnya saling bertaut ketika telinganya mendengar hiruk pikuk yang seolah bersahutan satu sama lain, ujung bibirnya makin menurun dan gerah makin kentara karena dia masih di tengah-tengah lautan manusia di sekolahnya, Mirza bisa membayangkan raut suntuk di wajahnya sendiri. _Mood _miliknya makin jatuh, dan jatuh hingga titik terbawah. Mirza berjalan tanpa melihat, lalu dia kena imbasnya, dirinya menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua mengaduh bersamaan.

"Apaan sih?"

"_Gomennasai_!"

Gadis bersurai cokelat gelap itu tertegun mendengar suara lawan yang dia tabrak, dia segera memandang orang yang meminta maaf, mulutnya terkatup erat sebentar. "Miza..?" gumamnya pelan, seakan tak percaya.

Perempuan yang dia panggil Miza tadi akhirnya ikut memandangnya, iris kayunya berbinar senang. "Mirza!"

Ugh, dia tak suka ini.

Kenapa dia harus bertemu orang yang paling tak ingin dia jumpai–kakak kembarnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mirza bertanya tanpa basa-basi, setahunya Miza _bukanlah_ murid SMP Teikou.

Miza tertawa sejenak, "Kaa-san memindahkanku, katanya aku harus mengawasimu begitu."

Sontak Mirza mendecih tak suka, dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini.

Miza Fuyumi, kakak kembar Mirza. Mengapa mereka berbeda marga? Itu karena orangtua mereka memutuskan berpisah, bercerai. Mirza mengikuti sang ayah sedangkan Miza mengikuti sang ibu. Dan yang Mirza ketahui, ibunya cuma membangga-banggakan Miza saja dulu, sedangkan ayahnya berpihak pada Mirza, dan berujung orangtuanya melakukan penceraian. Itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun silam, baru pertama kali ini dia kembali melihat Miza.

Sebenarnya mereka tak terlalu mirip meskipun kembar, Mirza lebih tinggi dari Miza, tapi Miza lebih cantik darinya. Cantik dan pintar, itulah Miza.

Sedangkan Mirza?

Dia tak bisa disejajarkan dengan kakaknya.

Terkadang dia bingung kenapa ayahnya lebih memilih dirinya daripada Miza yang terlihat jelas lebih sempurna darinya.

"Mirza?"

Panggilan Miza membuatnya tersadar, dia memalingkan wajah. "Enyahlah," gumamnya pelan sekali, berjalan melewati Miza begitu saja.

"Tunggu–Mirza!" Miza menahan tangannya.

"Apa?!" Mirza tercekat mendengar bentakan yang dia keluarkan sendiri–bahkan Miza ikut tercekat, dia tak pernah membentak siapapun, "_gomen_," tambahnya kecil.

"Kaa-san memintamu untuk tinggal bersama kami lagi," ujar gadis yang identik dengannya itu, bersungguh-sungguh.

Telinga Mirza memanas mendengarnya, "Tidak," balasnya cepat segera melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi.

"Mirza!" Miza berseru, "kau harus melakukannya karena Kaa-san bilang kau takkan bisa hidup tanpa Tou-san yang telah–"

Mirza menulikan pendengaran, dia dengan lincah meyalip orang-orang dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan terakhir Miza, sangat tidak mau, dia membenci kenyataan, sangat membencinya. Mirza hanya butuh tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk hebat dari kemarin, hanya itu yang dia butuhkan saat ini, tidak ada yang lain. Mengikuti langkah kaki yang tak tahu akan membawanya pergi ke mana, Mirza sampai di belakang sekolah, tempat yang sangat pas, akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Sebuah pohon sakura yang juga menggugurkan daunnya benar-benar terlihat indah daripada pohon sakura di depan sekolah, dengan rerumputan lembut saat dia duduk di bawah pohon itu, mengeluarkan buku dan membacanya senyap, tanpa suara apapun.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan," gumam Mirza menekankan ujung jari ke sampul buku yang keras, "aku ingin pulang."

"Eeh? Sudah ada orang toh di sini."

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dia sedikit bengong melihat makhluk raksasa di depannya ini memandangnya malas. Makhluk raksasa bersurai keunguan dengan tatapan sayu yang menjadi ciri khasnya, menguap bosan sebentar dan seenaknya mulai merebahkan diri di samping Mirza, memejamkan mata. Mirza mengenalnya sebagai salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai di sekolahnya, pemuda paling bongsor di klub basket.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Murasakibara-san–" Mirza memberhentikan ucapannya, dia tak ingin mengakui kalau dia mengagumi pemuda itu dari jauh, dia sangat suka cara Murasakibara bermain basket. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Mirza memberanikan bertanya.

Murasakibara membuka satu matanya sekedar melirik gadis tersebut, "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat, "di sana ramai, ya sudah aku ke sini, tapi ternyata ada kau."

"O-oh," Mirza menganggukkan kepala mengerti, berpikiran sebaiknya dia pergi saja agar tidak mengganggu ketenangan Murasakibara, Mirza membereskan beberapa buku yang dia keluarkan tadi dengan cepat. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya cepat, berdiri sambil salah tingkah.

"Hm? _Nande_?"

"Ya karena–uhh," Mirza tak menemukan alasan, "intinya aku pergi saja. Sampai jumpa, Murasakibara-san."

Murasakibara mengangkat satu alis bingung, dia mendudukkan dirinya melihat Mirza akan pergi. "_Ne_, apa kita nanti akan sekelas?"

Mirza menoleh sebentar pada Murasakibara, dia menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu kalau itu."

Mendadak, Murasakibara mematrikan senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi malas kapan saja. Berkata pas sebelum Mirza pergi dari sana, membuat Mirza merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas, tak menduga perkataan Murasakibara.

"Aku yakin kita akan sekelas, Fictoire-chin."

Rasanya tahun kedua Mirza di SMP Teikou takkan seperti tahun lalu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**End Prolog**

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: chara x OC, bit angsty, _misstypos, _drabble singkat tiap chap, OC**

**Review please~! Btw DLDR.**

**=o^o=**

.

Mirza melenggang dari kelas yang satu ke kelas yang lain hanya untuk mencari namanya saja, dia melamun saat berjalan–dengan peraasan yang tak menentu–di lorong sekolah, memikirkan darimana Murasakibara bisa mengetahui nama belakangnya.

Itu sangat mengejutkan Mirza, dia takkan kaget kalau orang lain mengetahui namanya, tapi ini salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai! Kenapa Murasakibara tahu marganya? Itu pertanyaan besar di benak Mirza sekarang.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan kelas 2-B, kelas yang berada hampir paling ujung di antara jejeran kelas 2. Melihat daftar nama yang tertempel di jendela kelas 2-B secara teliti, Mirza kesusahan sendiri karena banyak yang ikut melihat daftar nama tersebut. Dia tak bisa fokus untuk mencari namanya, rasanya pandangan Mirza mengabur melihat tulisan yang tertempel.

Pada akhirnya, Mirza malah terdorong sendiri sebelum tahu dia berada di kelas mana.

"Oops!"

Mirza yang akan jatuh karena didorong keluar dari gerombolan yang mengerubungi daftar nama membulatkan mata kaget, tubuhnya tidak membentur lantai namun ditangkap seseorang.

"Kise-san," gumam Mirza menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini nyengir lebar padanya, "a-ah _arigatou_, Kise-san."

"Kau tak apa-_ssu_?" Kise bertanya, Mirza sontak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu di mana kelasmu?"

Mirza kali ini menggeleng, "Belum."

"Oh kau ada di kelas sebelah," ujar Kise tersenyum cerah padanya, "Mirza Fictoire kan?"

"_Ha'i,_" Mirza menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "kenapa Kise-san bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aku diberitahu oleh orang yang mirip sekali denganmu! Kebetulan kami juga sama-sama sekelas di 2-C," jawab Kise bersemangat.

_'Miza sekelas dengannya?' _pikir Mirza, kalau tak salah tadi dia memang melihat nama kembarannya di kelas sebelah.

Kise mendadak menggerutu, "Ini tidak adil."

"Maaf?"

"Tidak adil-_ssu_! Kenapa Murasakibaracchi harus sekelas denganmu? Aku juga ingin sekelas dengan Fictocchi!" Pemuda itu merengek tak terima, sedangkan Mirza membuang napas.

"Fictocchi?" tanggap Mirza bosan mendengar Kise seenaknya memotong nama belakangnya, sebelum dia tersadar. "Apa katamu tadi? Siapa yang sekelas denganku?"

"Err, Murasakibaracchi?"

Apakah satu kejutan tak cukup membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berhenti berdetak?

Mirza segera menuju ke arah kelas 2-A, meninggalkan Kise yang memanggil namanya begitu saja–toh Mirza tidak terlalu peduli akan panggilan Kise. Mirza menerobos kerumunan sebisanya, memfokuskan mata pada nama yang tertera di kertas daftar nama. Dan dia menemukannya.

**_17\. Mirza Fictoire_**

**_18\. Murasakibara Atsushi_**

"Kenapa," tenggorokannya seakan kering, "kenapa perkataannya tadi menjadi kenyataan?" dan Mirza berhasil melanjutkan gumamannya tak percaya setelah diam beberapa waktu, "apa dia melihatnya dulu sebelum aku?"

"_Iie_, kertasnya ditempel sesudah bel berbunyi tadi, aku hanya menebaknya saja."

Lagi dan lagi.

Mirza menemukan pemuda bongsor bersurai ungu itu kini berada di belakangnya dengan sekantong plastik keripiknya, memakannya sementara pemuda tersebut melihat daftar nama.

"Sudah aku katakan, kita akan sekelas," Murasakibara tersenyum sangat tipis, saking tipisnya malah terkesan datar, tapi Mirza bisa melihat ujung bibir Murasakibara terangkat sedikit sekali.

"Murasakibara-san," Mirza menyapa gugup, "siapa sangka ya? Kita sekelas," dia terpaksa tertawa, malah berakhir tawaan kaku.

"_Mou_ Ficto-chin tak percaya sih," rengut Murasakibara memasukkan sepotong keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ficto lagi," Mirza mengeluh kecil, ingin rasanya dia _headbang_ di mana saja karena kejutan-kejutan yang menimpanya hari itu.

Tak mendengarkan keluhan Mirza, Murasakibara berujar. "_Ne,_ Ficto-chin tak mau mencari tempat duduk sekarang?"

"Mungkin aku akan duduk di pojokan dekat jendela saja," jawab Mirza cepat, mengeratkan pegangan pada tas selempang disebabkan ingin menetralkan pipinya yang mendadak memanas tanpa sebab hanya karena Murasakibara berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalau Murasakibara-san?"

"Duduk di samping Ficto-chin," balas Murasakibara juga cepat, "aku akan selalu duduk di samping Ficto-chin, tak ada yang boleh duduk di samping Ficto-chin selain aku atau aku akan menghancurkan mereka."

Mirza tidak tahu ingin tertawa atau terdiam mendengar perkataan Murasakibara yang seakan menganggap dirinya adalah milik Murasakibara.

Milik Murasakibara?

_'Apa yang kupikirkan?!' _Mirza menjerit malu dalam batinnya.

"Oh," tanggap gadis bersurai cokelat pada akhirnya, "tidak mau di depan saja?"

"Kalau di depan nanti yang belakang kasihan, tidak bisa melihat papan," jelas Murasakibara polos, sangat polos, sukses membuat Mirza terkekeh sekilas.

Mirza tersenyum geli, "Seharusnya aku tak usah bertanya itu, jawabannya jelas sekali."

"Jadi, mau masuk kelas sekarang dan duduk?" tanya Murasakibara bernada malas seperti biasa, Mirza mengangguk.

"Sebelum diambil duluan, sebaiknya kita cepat masuk," tanggap Mirza pelan.

"Kalau ada yang mengambilnya dulu, aku akan menghancurkan mereka," ujar Murasakibara lagi, lebih berat.

"_Maa maa_, tidak perlu," Mirza menggelengkan kepala, "kita hanya perlu cepat. Ayo, Murasakibara-san!"

Aneh, rasanya Mirza tak pernah tersenyum selebar ini.

"Ya, ya, ayo Ficto-chin."

Dan kali ini Mirza benar-benar yakin, tahun keduanya di SMP Teiko takkan sama lagi seperti tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: chara x OC, bit angsty, _misstypos, _drabble/ficlet tiap chap, OC**

**Review please~! Btw DLDR.**

**=o^o=**

.

_Hatchi!_

_Hatchi!_

"Ah sialan," gerutu Mirza mengelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan ingus memakai tisu, dia terkena flu karena cuaca sangat berangin meskipun panas sekaligus.

Entah kenapa flu menjadi rutinitasnya jika cuaca seperti ini.

_Hatchi!_

Ambil tisu lagi.

_Hatchi!_

Ambil tisu lagi.

_Hatchi!_

Ambil tisu–loh? Kenapa tangannya tak merasakan permukaan kertas tisu lagi?

Mirza menoleh ke tempat dia meletakkan tisunya, "Benar-benar sialan," umpatnya menyadari tisunya kini habis.

Gadis itu segera berdiri, dia akan mencari stok tisu yang lain sebelum ingusnya kembali melumer keluar dari hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Dia memutuskan pergi menuju Unit Kesehatan sekolahnya, berharap ada yang baik hati memberinya persediaan tisu dan obat sekaligus. Sebenarnya Mirza tak mau pergi karena dia terlanjut nyaman duduk di bawah pohon di belakang SMP Teikou, tapi dia harus, malas-malasan dia melangkahkan kaki.

"Tisu, tisu, tisu, tisu," Mirza menggumamkan kata tisu berulang kali agar tak bosan tengah jalan.

Mungkin juga untuk memotivasinya ke UKS agar ingusnya tak keluar.

"Tisu, tisu, tisu, tisu, tis–WOAH!" Dia menjerit kaget karena kakinya terpeleset di undakan tangga, tapi refleknya cepat, Mirza segera menahan dirinya agar tak membentur anak tangga. "Nyaris," gumamnya membuang napas lega.

Tidak lucu dia jatuh dan hidungnya kemudian patah karena berciuman dengan tangga.

Padahal hidungnya beringus sekarang.

"Mirza kau tak apa?"

_'Hari yang sialan,' _pikir Mirza jengkel, sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan Miza.

"Ya, ya aku tak apa," balas Mirza acuh, dia mendecih diam-diam mengetahui Miza bersama Momoi Satsuki sekarang.

Momoi membantunya berdiri, "Fictoire-san kau tak terluka, kan?"

Senyuman kecil Mirza lontarkan pada gadis bersurai merah jambu panjang itu, "_Daijoubu dayo_, Momoi-san," balasnya pelan.

"Tapi–"

"Ah, aku harus segera ke UKS, hampir saja lupa," Mirza memotong perkataan Miza dengan cepat, "sampai jumpa."

Melangkahkan kaki ke UKS yang tadi sempat terjeda sebentar, Mirza merutuk habis-habisan. _Mood_ Mirza sangat tidak menentu, dia terus saja merasa kesal tanpa sebab–yah tentang ini dia memang sering mengalaminya. Tapi memutuskan tak memedulikannya, Mirza menghela napasnya lagi, membuka pintu UKS dengan pelan.

"Permisi," salamnya kecil, tapi ruangan berbau khas obat-obatan itu kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa. "Tak bisakah hari menjadi lebih buruk lagi?" gumamnya memutar mata, terpaksa dia mengambil obat dan sekotak tisu untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu membaringkan diri di bangsal UKS.

Beberapa saat dia memejamkan mata, dia mendengar pintu UKS terbuka. "_Sumimasen~_ apa ada orang di sini?"

"Murasakibara-san!?" Mirza menahan pekikannya, dia sontak menutup mulutnya sendiri memakai tangannya.

"_Ara,_ Ficto-chin," Murasakibara mulai berjalan ke arah Mirza yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya, "Ficto-chin tahu di mana perbannya?"

"Perban? Ah, sepertinya di–" Mirza membatu mendadak ketika akan membuka lemari gantung, "M-Murasakibara-san apa yang kau lakukan..?" wajahnya merona karena Murasakibara seenaknya sendiri (seperti biasa) mengelus rambut berhelai cokelatnya, dan mengacak-acak rambut yang dari sananya sudah berantakan makin berantakan lagi. "Murasakibara-sa–"

"Hee, rambut Ficto-chin halus ternyata," ungkap Murasakibara polos, masih suka mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke surai Mirza.

"_Mou _Murasakibara-san," Mirza melepaskan diri dari Murasakibara yang semakin mendekat padanya, dia segera mengambil gulungan perban di lemari gantung dan memberikannya pada pemuda tersebut. "Untuk apa perban ini?"

"Kuro-chin terluka saat latihan tadi," jawab Murasakibara, "merepotkan sekali, kenapa Sa-chin harus memintaku, bukan Kise-chin saja," keluhnya kesal, "aku kan lelah."

Mirza cuma mengangguk mendengar curhatan kecil Murasakibara, "Pasti repot ya, latihan basket," tanggap Mirza, "melelahkan, kan?"

Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Omong-omong, Ficto-chin, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Murasakibara kemudian, "kau sakit?"

"_Iie,_" Mirza menggeleng, "hanya flu bia–_hatchi!_" Mirza merutuk lagi dalam hati, tapi dia tertegun sebentar melihat Murasakibara seakan-akan mau tertawa kecil tapi disembunyikan dengan baik oleh pemuda itu.

"Keren gitu, baru saja bilang flu langsung bersin," ujar Murasakibara dibalas rengutan Mirza.

"Jangan mengejekku, Murasakibara-san."

"Hm? Aku tak mengejek Ficto-chin kok."

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas seperti mengejekku."

"Aku kan memuji Ficto-chin."

"Tapi kesannya mengejek."

"Tapi intinya memuji."

Mirza merasa bodoh sendiri karena kalah argumen dengan pemuda titan di depannya ini.

Mirza mendudukkan dirinya lagi di bangsal semula, "Terserah deh," gumamnya masih terdengar Murasakibara, "Murasakibara-san bukannya harus segera kembali ke gym?"

"Aku malas," balas Murasakibara singkat, dan jelas sekali.

"Kau harus kembali, Murasakibara-san! Kuroko-san membutuhkan perban itu, kan?" bujuk Mirza kembali berdiri lagi, menarik Murasakibara agar keluar dari UKS.

"Lalu Ficto-chin sendiri?"

Mirza berhenti menarik Murasakibara, "Kenapa denganku?"

"Apa Ficto-chin akan ada di sini?"

"Uhh, mungkin?" Mirza menjawabnya dengan ragu, "setelah aku baikan, baru aku pulang," imbuhnya cepat.

Murasakibara menatap Mirza lama, tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap wajah gadis itu yang makin memerah.

Mirza risih sendiri, "Murasakibara-san ada ap–"

"Tidak ada," jawab Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangannya, "hmm, kalau begitu apa Ficto-chin mau menungguku di sini sampai aku selesai berlatih?"

"Boleh, asal tidak merepotkan Murasakibara-san saja," balas Mirza mengangguk.

Ujung bibir Murasakibara lagi-lagi tertarik ke atas meski tak sampai setengah inci, dia menepuk kepala gadis itu lembut selama beberapa kali. "Ayo pulang bersamaku nanti," ajaknya.

"Eh? Apa nanti tidak–uhmp–" Mirza menatap Murasakibara agak ngeri karena Murasakibara mendadak menyumpal mulutnya dengan sebatang lolipop yang alhasil hampir membuatnya tersedak.

"_Mou _Ficto-chin selalu bilang 'apa tak merepotkan' terus, aku bosan tahu," Murasakibara merengut, kini ujung bibirnya kentara tertarik ke bawah. Dia menunduk agar tingginya sama dengan tinggi Mirza, "tidak ada penolakan, Ficto-chin, nanti pulang bersamaku, ya?" belum sempat Mirza menjawab, Murasakibara melangkah keluar setelah mengacak rambut Mirza lagi, "_jaa na_, Ficto-chin."

Mirza memandang pintu yang ditutup Murasakibara tadi, kedua alisnya saling bertaut, kemudian dia menatap lolipop yang diberikan Murasakibara secara paksa untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara. Mirza sebenarnya tak begitu suka lolipop, tapi dia tersenyum lembut sebab mengingat Murasakibara-lah yang memberikannya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa lolipop itu disukai Mirza.

Sepertinya Mirza akan sabar menunggu sampai pemuda bersurai ungu itu selesai latihan.

Saat Murasakibara mengajaknya pulang bersama, dia menjadi teringat–

_Hatchi!_

"Geez flu sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: chara x OC, bit angsty, _misstypos, _drabble/ficlet tiap chap, OC**

**Review please~! Btw DLDR.**

**=o^o=**

**.**

Siang hari yang tak terlalu panas, awan menutupi langit yang tadi biru secerah iris Mirza, tapi menjadi abu-abu. Ini mungkin bukan tak terlalu panas, tapi keadaan siang hari menjadi gelap disebabkan mendung. Mirza duduk di atap sekolah, beruntung atap sekolah sedang sepi, mungkin para murid lain takut hujan turun mendadak. Tapi Mirza tak peduli, yang penting dia bisa menyendiri sementara. Di pangkuannya ada sekotak bekal yang tidak disentuh sama sekali, Mirza membuang napas lelah.

Mirza mengadah ke atas, bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah tercetak jelas di wajah kantuknya, lalu Mirza menguap. "Aku harusnya tidur lebih awal kemarin," gumamnya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, "apa aku tidur di kelas saja ya? Mungkin gurunya tidak ada nanti."

Sibuk melamun, Mirza tak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu aatap sekolah dan berjalan ke arahnya, sama sekali tidak sadar sebab terlalu terbuai lamunannya sendiri.

"_Ne,_ nanti dingin loh."

"Ap–"

Mirza menahan jeritan takut melihat seorang pemuda bersurai ungu itu mendadak sudah ada di sampingnya, duduk manis dengan kotak bekal lain di tangan kiri dan sekantong keripik kentang di tangan kanan, dan tatapan sayunya yang selalu bisa membuat Mirza terkagum.

"Murasakibara-san, aku kaget sekali tahu," protes Mirza yang pasti diabaikan makhluk titan di sebelahnya itu, yang kini sibuk membuka bungkus permen.

"Salah Ficto-chin sendiri melamun sih," tanggap Murasakibara acuh, melempar permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Nanti makanan Ficto-chin dingin loh," Murasakibara mengulang perkataannya lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Oh," Mirza menatap kotak bekal di pangkuannya sebentar, "aku tidak nafsu makan sekarang," jawabnya kemudian menjatuhkan fokus ke kotak bekal Murasakibara, "lalu Murasakibara-san sendiri? Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan?"

Murasakibara mengangkat bahu, "Ini bukan punyaku."

Alis Mirza saling bertautan heran. "Lalu?"

"Milik Ficto-chin."

"_Gomen_? Apa yang kau bilang?" Mirza bertanya, memastikan pendengarannya masih bagus atau belum, tidak mungkin dia tuli mendadak, 'kan?

"_Bento _ini milik Ficto-chin."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah," Murasakibara mengusap kepala belakangnya dulu sebelum menjawab, "tadi aku bertemu dengan Ficto Ane-chin, dia memberikanku bekal ini dan menyuruhku memberinya pada Ficto-chin."

"Ficto Ane?" kening Mirza mengkerut heran sebentar, sebelum dia sadar perkataan Murasakibara, "oh maksudmu Miza? Kami berbeda marga, Murasakibara-san."

"Tapi tetap saja dia Ane-mu, 'kan?"

"Tapi kami tidak semarga."

"Meski begitu dia keluargamu dong."

"Tidak lagi sekarang."

"Kalian kembar ya?"

Lagi-lagi, kening Mirza mengkerut karena Murasakibara mendadak bertanya. "Ya," jawab Mirza, "_nande_?"

"Tidak apa sih," Murasakibara membalas malas, "kalian berbeda."

"Huh?" tawaan kecil luput dari mulut Mirza, "kami memang berbeda, tapi Miza lebih sempurna dariku."

"Hee~? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Murasakibara tertarik.

"Soalnya, Miza bisa melakukan apa saja daripada aku," Mirza menjawab kecil, "dia lebih pintar, lebih pandai, dan dia jago memasak pula. Aku tidak bisa memasak, aku saja tidak makan karena takut makananku tidak enak," lanjut Mirza lalu nyengir kecil pada Murasakibara, "apalagi Miza lebih cantik dariku juga," imbuhnya pelan, tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa makan bekal dari Miza, Murasakibara-san, aku tak mau kau sakit perut karena makan makananku," ujar Mirza kemudian.

Murasakibara bergumam tak jelas, "Tidak," dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Mirza bingung, "makan saja."

Tapi pemuda itu tetap saja menggeleng, malahan menukar kotak bekal di pangkuan Mirza dengan kotak bekal yang dia pegang, kini Mirza yang memegang _bento _dari kakak kemabrnya itu.

"Murasakibara-san?"

"Ficto-chin makan bekal milik Fuyumi-chin saja, aku yang makan makanan buatan Ficto-chin," balas Murasakibara mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya lamat-lamat dan dahinya mengernyit kecil.

Mirza was-was Murasakibara keracunan makanannya, dia melirik-lirik Murasakibara sedikit takut. "Sudah kubilang jangan memakannya, nanti Murasakibara-san bisa sakit–"

"Enak."

Mata Mirza membulat, "Apa?"

"Ini enak, Ficto-chin, makananmu enak kok," jawab pemuda itu mulai lahap memakan makanan buatan Mirza, "hanya saja mungkin kurang asin, tapi selebihnya enak."

Mirza terharu mendadak.

"_Arigatou,_ Murasakibara-san!" Balas Mirza senang, tersenyum manis pada Murasakibara.

"Juga.."

"Ya?" sahut Mirza cepat, masih mematri senyumannya.

Murasakibara memalingkan wajahnya, "Menurutku Ficto-chin lebih cantik dari Fuyumi-chin."

_Blush!_

Rona merah langsung menguasai wajah kedua remaja itu, tapi lebih merah wajah Mirza daripada Murasakibara yang hanya merona tipis.

Hening sebentar.

"A-ah, _arigatou_ Murasakibara–"

Suara petir yang menggelegar memotong perkataan Mirza, membuat keduanya terkejut–apalagi Mirza yang dari sananya memang tak suka petir. Mirza langsung melompat pada Murasakibara ketika petir susulan muncul, rintik hujan mulai jatuh.

"_Mou _Ficto-chin, berat tahu," keluh Murasakibara sekaligus berprotes ria karena mendadak dipeluk erat oleh Mirza.

"_Gomen _Murasakibara-san, tapi–" Mirza tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia membenamkan wajah di dada Murasakibara karena suara gemuruh yang sangat besar terdengar mengerikan.

"Oh Ficto-chin takut petir?" tanya Murasakibara hanya diangguki Mirza, Murasakibara manggut-manggut ngerti. "Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas, Ficto-chin, sebentar lagi akan hujan deras," ajak Murasakibara dibalas gelengan kali ini, "Ficto-chin, ayo, jangan menempel terus, nanti aku tak bisa jalan."

"Aku takut.."

Murasakibara menghela napas lelah, dia melepaskan Mirza paksa dari tubuh besarnya, lalu menatap Mirza. "Jangan takut, aku 'kan bersamamu sekarng, Ficto-chin," ujarnya mencoba menenangkan, menghapus air mata yng menumpuk dan sedikit mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata Mirza. "Nah, begini saja," Murasakibara menyuruh Mirza memegang dua kotak bekal yang satunya habis dimakan oleh Murasakibara sendiri tadi.

Mirza menuruti, dia ingin sekali menyedot kembali ingusnya yang akan keluar karena sedikit menangis. Gadis itu memegang kedua kotakan tersebut, menunggu apa yang akan Murasakibara lakukan sementara rintik hujan mulai menderas. "Apa yang mau–GYA!"

Dia memekik kaget karena Murasakibara mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan membuatnya duduk di bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau seperti ini Ficto-chin tak takut lagi," ujar Murasakibara mulai berjalan ke arah pintu atap sekolah, "menunduk, Ficto-chin, kalau tidak nanti kepalamu terbentur," peringat Murasakibara dengan nada bicara malasnya seperti biasa.

Mirza segera menunduk sampai mereka melewati pintu atap, bibirnya terkatup erat karena masih belum bisa menemukan kata yang pas untuk menanggapi tingkah Murasakibara.

"_Etto_," Mirza pun membuka suara, "terima kasih, Murasakibara-san."

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu dayo_, Mirza-chin," gumam Murasakibara memelankan kalimat terakhirnya, pelan sekali.

"Hm? Apa katamu tadi, Murasakibara-san?"

"Tidak ada, Ficto-chin," elak Murasakibara menggeleng kecil.

Tapi tentunya Mirza tahu Murasakibara menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Eeh? Beritahu aku, Murasakibara-san!"

"_Iie_."

"_Nandeee_!?"

"Karena aku tak mau, Ficto-chin."

"_Mou _Murasakibara-san pelit," balas Mirza menggembungkan pipi kesal, "_ne_, Murasakibara-san?"

"_Nani_?"

Warna merah menyelimuti pipi Mirza lagi sebentar, "Apa kau," dia menjeda sebentar hanya untuk mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya, "apa kau mau pulang denganku nanti?"

Murasakibara sontak menoleh, mata sayunya terlihat berbinar meski tak terlalu jelas. "Boleh, Ficto-chin, tapi tunggu aku selesai latihan basket seperti biasa."

Senyum lebar Mirza tunjukkan, "Tentu!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: chara x OC, bit angsty, _misstypos, _drabble/ficlet tiap chap, OC**

**Review please~! Btw DLDR.**

**=o^o=**

**.**

Sekarang cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, angin selalu berhembus sangat kencang dari pagi sampai sekarang, sedangkan langit juga kembali mendung meski tidak seberapa. Tapi ada kilatan cahaya yang samar muncul di dalam awan abu-abu itu, menandakan nanti sore bisa saja ada hujan lebat. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang Mirza tanpa ampun, beruntung Mirza memakai jaketnya, lalu dia melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja.

Sebenarnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi tadi, tapi Mirza memutuskan tinggal lebih lama, kira-kira sampai Murasakibara terbangun.

Gadis itu ikut menidurkan kepala di mejanya, matanya mangarah Murasakibara yang masih terlelap. Mirza berpikir mengapa mereka berdua–dirinya dan Murasakibara–bisa mendadak dekat seperti ini, padahal Mirza sendiri jarang pergi ke gym hanya untuk menonton Murasakibara berlatih basket dan dia juga tidak akrab dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

Boro-boro dekat, Mirza saja ketar-ketir berpapasan dengan sang kapten Kiseki no Sedai.

Hanya Murasakibara yang dekat dengannya.

Hanya Murasakibara.

Mungkin karena mereka memiliki sifat malas yang sama, Mirza pernah berpikiran seperti itu saat mencari jawaban kenapa dia dan Murasakibara dekat.

"Hh," Mirza menghela napas lelah, mengangkat kepala dan memalingkan wajah ke depan sembari mengeratkan jaket, "apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Apa yang Ficto-chin pikirkan?"

"Murasakibara-san!" Mirza berjengit di kursinya karena kaget, dia melihat sosok Murasakibara mulai meregangkan badannya.

"Hm? Ini sudah pulang?" tanya Murasakibara lugu, menoleh ke sekitarnya yang sepi.

Mirza mengangguk, "Ya, semua orang sudah pulang, Murasakibara-san."

"Lalu kenapa Ficto-chin belum pulang?"

"Aku," Mirza memberhentikan ucapannya, pipinya memanas sebentar sebelum Mirza mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku menunggumu bangun, Murasakibara-san," jawabnya jujur.

Murasakibara nampak tertegun, "Kenapa?"

"_Datte_, aku merasa tak enak saja kalau Murasakibara-san bangun, tahu-tahu kelas sudah sepi sekali," jelas Mirza polos, tersenyum pada Murasakibara yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Omong-omong, aku harus latihan basket hari ini," ujar Murasakibara setelah mereka saling berdiam diri beberapa lama, "tapi aku malas."

"_Mou _Murasakibara-san, jangan terlalu malas kalau latihan," tegur Mirza menggelengkan kepala pasrah, "nanti kau bisa dimarahi Akashi-san."

"Aku tak takut Aka-chin," timpal Murasakibara pendek.

Mereka berdua memutuskan keluar dari kelas, kini keduanya melangkah beriringan di lorong kelas. Cuaca makin menggelap, dan petir mulai berbunyi keras. Tak jarang Mirza selalu berjengit kaget saat gemuruh datang, dia makin mendekatkan diri pada Murasakibara yang memperbolehkannya memeluk lengannya ketika petir menggelegar.

"_Ne, _Ficto-chin," panggil Murasakibara saat mereka hampir sampai di gym.

Mirza menoleh padanya, "Ya?"

"Kenapa harus repot-repot mengantarku ke gym?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya balik Mirza terkekeh kecil, "aku ingin saja mengantarmu ke gym."

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu diam sebentar, "Ya tapi kenapa?" dia memiringkan kepala keheranan, bertanya lebih lugu lagi.

"Uhm, kenapa ya?" Mirza menempelkan ujung jari telunjuk ke bibirnya sementara dia ikut berpikir, "tidak tahu sih," lanjutnya kemudian nyengir, "aku ingin saja gitu."

Lalu Mirza terkaget ketika tangan Murasakibara mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan, Mirza melihat ke arah Murasakibara yang melihat pintu gym di depan mereka. "Ficto-chin baik ya, hm," ujar Murasakibara pelan, "tapi nanti Ficto-chin pulang sendirian."

"Eh?" beo Mirza mengangkat sebelah alis, "aku tak keberatan dengan itu, Murasakibara-san, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri."

Murasakibara akhirnya memalingkan wajah dari pintu gym menuju Mirza, "Tapi sebentar lagi pasti hujan, dan kalau Ficto-chin belum sampai rumah dan mendadak banyak petir 'kan kasihan, Ficto-chin nanti pingsan tengah jalan."

Melongo mendengar penjelasan Murasakibara, Mirza memukul lengan Murasakibara keras–Murasakibara langsung mengaduh sakit. "Tidak seperti itu juga!" Seru Mirza tertahan, tidak ingin suaranya terlalu keras dan mengganggu para pemuda dalam gym yang berlatih. "Aku tak mungkin pingsan, Murasakibara-san! Percayalah, aku bisa pulang sendi–UMPH–" Mirza terbatuk gara-gara tersedak oleh permen yang lagi-lagi Murasakibara masukkan ke mulutnya secara paksa.

"Ficto-chin takkan bisa pulang sendirian, percaya deh," tanggap Murasakibara memutar matanya malas, menundukkan badan hingga tingginya setara dengan Mirza, "percaya deh."

"Jangan mengatakannya dua kali!" Tandas Mirza menggembungkan pipinya lantaran kesal, "aku bisa ish!"

"Masa~?"

Mirza mengangguk bangga, "Tentu aku bi–"

Hujan deras mendadak datang tanpa peringatan.

"–sa.."

Kini Murasakibara menatap sombong pada Mirza, "Kan, Ficto-chin takkan bisa pulang."

"Aaah! Murasakibara-asan bagaimana ini? Gimana aku bisa pulang kalau hujannya sangat deras!?" gadis bersurai cokelat gelap itu panik sendiri, Murasakibara malah menahan tawa melihat Mirza kelimpungan, "_mou _Murasakibara-san jangan tertawa!" Protes Mirza.

"_Gomen, gomen_," balas Murasakibara mengusap air mata yang keluar karena menahan tawa, "habis Ficto-chin lucu kalau panik."

"Tidak lucu tahu," sanggah Mirza mengerucutkan bibir, "lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tunggu hujannya reda?"

"_Iie_, itu pasti memakan waktu yang lama."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku selesai latihan saja," usul Murasakibara, "kita bisa pulang bareng lagi."

"Hmm," Mirza berpikir, "boleh sih, tapi asal tidak merepotk–"

"Ficto-chin tak jera ya kusumpal pakai permen terus?" potong Murasakibara agak sebal, menyentil dahi gadis itu pelan.

"_Ittai_–Murasakibara-san!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Ih Murasakibara-san," Mirza kembali menggembungkan pipi kesal, "iya deh nanti aku pulang bersamamu lagi."

Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk, "Nah gitu dong daritadi."

"Omong-omong, Murasakibara-san."

"Hm?"

Mirza memainkan jarinya, menatap arah lain dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Kau.. bisa memanggilku Mirza saja," ujarnya sedikit mencicit, memilin rambutnya sebagai pengalih rasa malu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Murasakibara.

Gadis itu makin gelisah, bergerak-gerak sendiri di tempat sembari menunggu balasan sekecil apapun itu dari sang pemuda. "Uhh, Murasakibara-san," dan berujung dia yang memberanikan diri bersuara, "kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa kok.."

"Tidak mau?" Murasakibara bergumam pelan, "tentu aku mau, Ficto-chin! Untuk apa aku tidak mau?"

"Eh benarkah?" Mirza memandang Murasakibara, dia melihat Murasakibara tersenyum padanya.

Benar-benar tersenyum.

Bukan senyuman tipis atau mengejek seperti yang ditampilkannya, tapi senyuman tulus.

Rasa panas mendadak menyerang wajah Mirza, dia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain seraya menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi mata ke belakang telinga, warna merah pasti menguasainya sekarang. Mirza salah tingkah sendiri, dia mematrikan senyumnya yang tertahan karena rasa senang mendadak membuncah.

"_A-arigatou na_, Murasakib–"

"_Iie,_" pemuda itu memotong perkataan Mirza lagi, "bukan 'Murasakibara-san' lagi," ujarnya geli, "tapi Atsushi, Mirza-chin, At-su-shi."

Mirza makin merasa wajahnya terbakar mendengar ucapan Murasaki–Atsushi, "_Ha'i_ Atsushi-sa–"

"Tanpa '-san', Mirza-chin, aneh tahu kalau pakai '-san' gitu," Atsushi memotong lagi, menyentil dahi Mirza untuk sekian kalinya. Lalu Atsushi menaikkan sebelah alis, "Wajahmu merah, Mirza-chin, kenapa?"

"_Nande monai_," elak Mirza memalingkan pandangan, menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Eeh? Beritahu aku, Mirza-chin."

"Tidak mau."

"Mirza-chin kejam.."

"Aku tidak kejam!" Seru Mirza cepat, "_mou_ Atsushi! Sana masuk atau nanti malah dimarahi Akashi-san!"

"_Ha'i, ha'i,_" balas Atsushi memakai nada malasnya lagi, mengusap surai Mirza sebentar, "Mirza-chin masuk juga sambil menungguku."

"Apa nanti tidak mengganggu?"

"Mirza-chin," Murasakibara merengek pasrah, "ayolah, sekarang lagi hujan dan tidak mungkin Mirza-chin di luar gym begini. Ayo masuk."

Akhirnya Mirza membuang napas, "Baiklah, ayo Atsushi."

"_Yatta_~ Mirza-chin takkan rugi menonton latihan kami."

"Iya, iya, nanti Akashi-san keburu marah, sudah sana latihan."

"Mirza-chin kenapa selalu membicarakan Aka-chin sih, menyukainya ya?"

"Eh–tidak! Atsushi jangan beranggapan yang aneh, ih."

"Habisnya," Atsushi menjeda sebentar, "Mirza-chin seolah menyukainya."

"Kapan?"

"Dulu, dan tadi. Mirza-chin selalu berkata aku harus latihan agar tidak dimarahi Aka-chin."

"Itu aku khawatir pada Atsushi!" Mirza keceplosan, dia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menyumpah serapah dalam hati, berharap wajahnya tidak semerah tomat sekarang. Sebelum sempat Atsushi berkata, Mirza segera mendorongnya masuk, "Cepat, Atsushi, cepat!"

"Iya, iya jangan mendorongku, Mirza-chin tidak kuat."

"Ish, Atsushi!"

Atsushi menoleh pada Mirza, "Nanti pulang bersama?"

Mirza mau tak mau nyengir senang, "Tentu, Atsushi."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


End file.
